rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Jack
A half-elven infernal warlock and namesake of the adventuring troop. It's been many years since his real name has been spoken aloud. Appearance He stands 6'3" and weighs a healthy 200 pounds, with a more human than elven appearance. He has a strong and angular face, sharp piercing black eyes seem to glow red with fire when stared at, the faint smell of sulfur, and has a slightly disquieting presence. His head and body bares arcane markings from his pact with infernal powers. The infernal pact burning at his body, taking its toll. At first, the only trace of his dark pact was his unusually warm skin. However, as his arcane power grows, the eldritch energy continues to leave its mark. The blood marking appeared soon afterwards. Eldritch signs appear on his body at random, seemingly drawn in blood but they can't be wiped off. His eyes have changed from black to glowing red. The faint smell of sulfur follows him around, and increases when he is anger. Every now again, a small puff of smoke is exhaled. History Early Years A product of a elven father and human mother, he spent his childhood as a bridge between two different worlds. His father was a elven wizard, who had spent over 150 years perfecting the craft, and fell in love with human village girl while conducting arcane research on assignment from the wizard guild. He moved to the village, left the guild, and became a hedge wizard. His mother, the local midwife and general social hub, served as his father ties with the community. The family was happy and both parents lavished their son with praise and love. Tragedy, as is often the case, was not too far off. Night of fire and fury Black Jack served as apprentice for his father in his arcane studies, served as the go-between his stuffed and stiff elven father and the social humans that he lived with. He would practice spells that his father would teach him at home. One night, he was practicing his fire spells in the back yard, and in trying to surpass his father's arcane power, lost control of the spell setting the house on fire. The fire spread quickly through the house, taking the life of his mother. His father was furious with his son, forbidding him to practice magical ever again, citing that his human nature prevented him from ever having enough wisdom and willpower to wield magic safely. The loss of his wife drained the life from him and from that point forth no love passed between him and his son. The ashes As the years passed, Black Jack's father grew colder and more withdrawn. They took up lodging in the local inn. Black Jack lost both parents in the fire, one to death, and the other to sadness. He plead with his father to use his magical connections to find a high level cleric who could bring back their mother. But his father knew that he didn't have the connections or funds, and too much time has passed to save his wife. His father rarely left his rented room, and despite all the attempts of Black Jack to re-connect with him. His father died shortly afterwards, many attributing it to a broken heart. Seeking power Black Jack buried his father next to his mother in the graveyard, and said his goodbyes to his family. He went up to his father's room, and rifled through his belongs to find his spell book and notes. He started practicing magic again, but without a teacher, his progress was slow. He started researching his father's note, and discovered that his father's assignment in the village had revealed it to harbor a summoning portal to the lower planes. Lusting for power, he journeyed to the summoning portal, and performed the ritual to summon a powerful denizen of darkness, Samael. He struck a bargain with the infernal power, he would harbor a measure of demonic power, and in return he would reap the life forces of living victims.